A lighting device for a vehicle that illuminates utility parts mounted to a vehicular interior part is known (for example, as described in Patent Document 1). A lighting device for a vehicle described in Patent Document 1 includes a light source, and an elongated light guide member that guides light from the light source. The light guide member extends along a switch base and also extends along an inner handle (an inside handle). With this configuration, the light exiting from the light guide member illuminates the switch base and the inner handle. With such a light guide member, two portions can be illuminated by one light source.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-70116